1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensers, and more specifically to liquid dispensers for dispensing high-viscosity liquids, especially soaps, shampoos, and the like.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Dispensers for liquids, such as soaps and shampoos, are well known. Among the most popular of these is the pump type found in public lavatories, and factory and company washrooms. Wodeslavsk's U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,990, entitled Self Cleaning Liquid Soap Dispenser is typical of these. Wodeslavsk's invention comprises a multiplicity of moving parts, with the accompanying problem of short mean time between failures, and the necessity of frequent repair and overhaul. Chen's Automatic Liquid Soap Dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,413, exhibits a similar complexity of construction.
The current invention provides a low cost, highly simplified alternative to the complicated and expensive dispensers currently used. This invention utilizes a rotary plug valve without gaskets, seals, o-rings, spring clips, or the like. Although rotary plug valves extensively described and used in a multitude of applications for many years, the plug valve described in the current invention has the advantage of simplicity. Because the material of the current invention is a plastic made of a slippery material, and having low friction, the valve does not require bearings. Because the valve is intended for use with a viscous liquid, such as liquid soap, the valve does not require gaskets or seals.
The current invention has only a single moving part. The current invention is not subject to clogging, and when necessary, can be disassembled for cleaning by the removal of a single screw. For these reasons, the current invention presents a significant improvement in simplicity and ease of manufacture and maintenance over the prior art.